


Scents and Ghost

by Katrina



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stories on the same theme: Possession/Marking</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scent

With a sigh, Sephiroth pressed his nose to the back of Zack’s neck, just lingering there as the younger man panted faintly, stretched out in front of him.

As far as he was concerned, this was the best part of having sex with Zack. This smell. The scent of sweat and lust and mako. It lingered on Zack all day, and Sephiroth knew that when they moved around each other, he could always count of the smell of want to drift off of the other man’s skin. That the hairs on the back of Zack’s neck would stand on end, because Sephiroth took the time to breath hot breathe over the nape of Zack’s neck each time the pair of them were together.

He liked to see that reaction, to know Zack’s eyes would follow him when he moved nearby, and that the man, who was still in the middle of the teenage hormone rush, was thinking about the various activities they got up to.

Sometimes, that led to Sephiroth being dragged into the nearest room that didn’t have a camera and did have a lock on the door. Not that he minded in the least. It was simply another chance to grind his scent into Zack’s skin.

He liked the idea of Zack wearing his scent. The other high level SOLDIERs noticed it as well. The more serious flirting had vanished, though the playful teasing had remained. Which was good, because he knew Zack enjoyed flirting with people. But he also knew that Zack would come back to him, because it was -his- scent that Zack wore, the taste of his skin that Zack mouthed along so hungrily. He was the one that Zack found each time and who gave hungry kisses when he wanted sex.

If asked, Sephiroth wasn’t sure if he would call what he had with Zack a relationship, he was still a bit foggy on just what that meant. But Zack was -his-.

Each time they had sex, it was left another layer of himself on Zack. Another layer, another chance to make Zack’s smell that much more like his own. He could track the man all over the tower now, and he had no plans of letting that change. Period.

Against him, Zack shifted, and Sephiroth purred at him, nibbling lightly where he had been nosing. That just got a happy sound from Zack, who was perfectly content to let him do that. Dark hair tickled at his nose, but Sephiroth ignored it, mouth trailing down the line of the other’s neck, to where that ridge rose up. That spot where neck and back met, and one that was always covered by the neck of the SOLDIER uniform. There was a mark there, and he set about refreshing it. Too many cures and potions, plus the fact that SOLDIERs just healed faster than regular people. It made it hard to make a permanent mark.

Someday, he might have to do something about that. But right now, he had this. With his own body, he would claim Zack every way that the teen could be claimed. Scent and bruises and sex.

Zack was his, and Sephiroth never planned on giving him up.


	2. Ghosts

She is always there. When he sleeps, when he dreams, when he is awake and moving.

Cloud can feel her, in the same way he could feel Zack, what seemed like forever ago. When he could reach out and feel the clash of his blade against Sephiroth’s in the reactor. When Zack’s memories were his own.

Aeris is the same way, but she was also different. He could feel her touch, hear her laugh, and he knows that what he feels isn’t himself. It really is her.

Sometimes, it goes further, and the real world fades around him, and he is in the middle of a field of flowers. They stretch on endlessly, and she is warm against his back, her fingers brushing his. Sometimes, Zack is there as well, and he is happy there. There is no guilt, which always linger in the real world, no matter how much he realizes that he couldn’t do anything about their deaths. But he was there for both, and he will always carry those marks on his soul.

Aeris, though, she is the stronger of the two. He doesn’t know if it is because he was almost whole when she died, if it is because she is an Ancient. All he knows is that he dreams of her, her smile, her touch, and he wakes up hard and aching. Sometimes, he wakes up sticky, and hoping he wasn’t loud. She always giggles at him, but he knows she doesn’t mean it in a mean way. Probably more entertained that she could still get him to do things like that.

Of course, she had put him in a dress before as well. He can still feel the heavy material, though as much of that was for Tifa as because Aeris was pushing it. If Aeris could do that, though, Cloud was sure she could get him to do anything. Wet dreams were nothing.

Sometimes, she told him that he should look past her, in the real world, where people like Tifa lived. Not that he was interested in Tifa that way. They pushed each others buttons too easily, and their lives were just better when they were friends. They had tried the lover thing for a while after beating Sephiroth, but.... He treasured Tifa’s friendship and the family they had built far too much to lose it for sex.

Someday, he was sure he would move on past Aeris, past Zack, who was always there with a soft laugh and a firm hug. Sometimes, he’d trace his fingers along the earring that Cloud wore, and Cloud would remember the vague memory of Zack talking him into getting it.

Then he’d wake up, the smell of flowers in the air, the taste of Aeris’s mouth on his lips. They were dreams, but at the same time, they weren’t. He knew that she would go when he found someone who drew him the same way she did. But until then, she would trace her fingers along his and he would be able to hear her hum in his ears as the wind whistled past him as he drove Fenrir.

They all wore the ribbon, but he carried her touch, body and soul.


End file.
